Existing chairs with reclining backs often employ complex mechanisms to accommodate reclining motion, and such complex mechanisms are often expensive to manufacture. Chairs with plastic or polymer reclining backs often wear out rapidly at the point of primary bending, are often too stiff or too flimsy throughout reclining, and often their reclining resistance typically does not vary throughout reclining.